


Red-Eye Flights

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sassy Claire Novak, but cute stuff, dad!Cas, i dont know what im tagging, like very minor they aren't even in the fic, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates flying. The fact that a gigantic junk of metal is used for going up thousands of feet in the air scares him. It is unnatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Eye Flights

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the man who wore a tux on a red-eye flight to Detroit. I don’t know who you are but you sat next to me and I had to write a destiel-plane fic. Thanks man.

Dean hates flying. The fact that a gigantic junk of metal is used for going up thousands of feet in the air scares him. It is unnatural. Birds are supposed to fly not planes. Every jerk and turbulence is terrifying. He prefers to drive his beautiful sleek Impala everywhere. He would have driven but his bitch of a brother and his fiancé decided to hold their wedding in Hawaii. Sadly, he can’t drive across the ocean. Thankfully, Sam booked him in economy in the efforts of making him “comfortable”. 

Dean places his bag in the overhead compartment and sits in the middle seat. _At least I don’t have to look down at my impending doom._ Looking around the plane, he already feels like he’s going to throw up. He grips the armrest, closes his eyes, and takes a few deep breaths. 

“Claire, let me ask him to move so we can sit next to each other.” A gruff voice pleads. 

“No.” replies a sharp voice. 

Dean opens his eyes to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. The man in front of him wore a well-tailored suit with a navy blue tie. His dark hair is tousled like no amount of products would calm it down. The teenage girl next to him was in ripped jeans and a leather jacket. With her blonde hair, the two contrasted each other. 

“Can I get in there please?” The girl asks him. 

Dean tears his eyes from blue-eyes and nods as he stands up as she shuffles to the window seat. The other man sits down in his seat with a deep sigh. The tension between the two was unbearable. Dean fiddles with his fingers as he avoids the awkwardness that fills up the atmosphere. 

The man next to him shifts in his seat and Dean notices that he is wearing a full on suit. Remembering that this flight would go through the night, Dean raises his eyebrow as he stares at the man. 

“Take a picture, it lasts longer” the girl scoffs. Blue-eyes catches Dean staring and squints in curiosity. 

“I-I wasn’t. It’s just you look way too dressed up to be sleeping on the plane.” Dean stammers. 

The girl starts laughing and blue-eyes smiles a little. This handsome distraction was the reason why Dean didn't notice the plane’s ascend. A jerk brings him back to reality. _I missed the safety instruction. Shit. How did I not notice…_ Dean looks back at blue-eyes and groans internally. Dean grips the armrests until his knuckles turn white. The plane jerks again and he shuts his eyes tightly. 

“Are you okay?” the gruff voice asks next to him.

“Y-yes.” Dean poorly lies. He feels a hand wrap around his own. Looking over at the blue eyed man, Dean’s heart rate slows down. 

“What’s your name?” Blue-eyes asks with a faint smile on his lips. 

“Dean.” 

“Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel.” He says as he breaks out with a full-on smile. Dean doesn’t resist smiling back. 

“Castiel? That’s different and a mouthful. How ‘bout I call you Cas?” Dean turns his hand around and weaves his fingers into the Cas’s hand. 

Cas lightly squeezes his hand in response, “Yes. That will be fine.” 

“Gross.” The girl next to Dean says, “Dad, stop hitting on strangers.” 

Cas’s cheeks fill up with a blush and Dean’s heart jumps with hope. Dean looks back at the girl and smiles. 

“Good thing your dad’s good looking because I’m going to spend the rest of the flight keeping that blush in place.” Dean hears a gasp from Cas and he tightens his grip around Cas’s hand, preventing him from escaping. 

Bringing his attention back to the girl, Dean asks, “I know your dad’s name but what’s yours?” 

She rolls her eyes. “Claire and I don’t want to hear any of this gushy stuff.” 

“Well, I’m definitely not going to stop.” Dean looks back at Cas, whose eyes are wide, his lips are slightly parted, and a blush that had definitely darkened in the last few seconds. 

With Cas’s hand keeping Dean grounded, the rest of the plane ride went by like a breeze. Dean finds out Cas works just a few blocks away from his office. Claire is actually Cas’s niece. She was given to him when she was just 7 years old when his brother and sister-in-law were killed in a car crash. They were off to Hawaii because Claire got into Hawaii Pacific University and Cas needed to help her settle in. Though Claire didn't think she needed her dad there. Once nighttime came around, Cas pulled up the armrest to give more room for both of them. And they fell asleep with their fingers intertwined and Dean’s head resting on Cas’s shoulder. 

Dean wakes up in a startle with a sharp pain in his right arm. “Dude, wake up. We landed. And wake my Dad up too.” 

“Jesus, Claire. You’ve got a nice punch” Dean groggily says. He turns to Cas who had curled up around Dean’s left arm. 

Taking his other hand, he cups Cas’s faces, “Hey, it’s time to wake up.” 

“5 more minutes.” Cas grumbles, pushing his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. 

Dean chuckles, “Cas, if you don’t get up, I won’t get the chance to ask you out on a date.” 

Cas’s eyes shoot open and immediately says, “Yes. I would love to go on a date with you.” 

Dean smiles and rubs his thumb across Cas’s cheek. “Good, because I wasn’t going to take no as an answer.” 

“Okay. I want to get off the plane so can you two have eye sex not now?” Claire interrupts. 

It was the best plane ride Dean had ever been on. Though he still didn't think that big chunks of metal should be flying but he did know that he would fly wherever Cas took him. With their number exchanged they went on their separate ways. But this wasn’t goodbye. Dean hoped there would never be a goodbye. Because Cas was the type of guy he would only like to hear ‘Hello, Dean”.


End file.
